Painting Flowers
by MainlyMaddison
Summary: "You broke my heart, Godric," she whispered. "You shattered it into a million pieces." Godric nodded and moved towards her. "And I will spend the rest of eternity attempting to make it up to you, my love."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own True Blood or anything associated with it

"Where is Abigail?" Godric asked from the throne like chair that sat at the front of the room. He looked to Isabel who stood next to him. His eyes searched the room for his human, but he knew that she was not there. Her scent was missing from the nest.

The vampire next to him frowned. "She is on her way, Godric. We put her into hiding after you went missing. We feared they would come after her next, being that most of the Area's vampire population knows she is yours. Although, I must inform you that she is not pleased with your actions. At all."

A small smile passed over Godric's face as he glanced around the room again. "I assumed as much. I would not be please if she left me in the manner in which I left her either."

Eric stood on the other side of Godric, glancing at the empty chair next to his maker. Abigail's chair. "I am intrigued by this girl who has so quickly captured your heart, Godric."

Godric greeted another guest that welcomed him back. A line was quickly forming of vampires and humans alike who wanted to see their sheriff. He looked back at Eric and granted him a grin. "Knowing my Abigail, she will not be excited to mingle tonight. However, I am excited for you to meet her. She is one of a kind. Much like yourself, Eric."

"How long has she been yours?" Eric asked, still surprised that Godric had taken a human companion.

"I claimed her when she turned eighteen, three years ago. But I was hers for years before then," he answered vaguely, craning his neck again in search for her. "It is a story I will save for another time, Eric. Do you know her estimated time of arrival, Isabel?"

"Any minute now, Godric," Isabel answered, looking at her watch.

Eric scoffed. "You would think two-thousand years of life would grant you patience."

Godric looked up at the tall man. "Eric, my child, love knows no patience." At this Eric wrinkled his nose.

The sheriff went back to greeting his guests as he went through the line before he heard a disturbance towards the back.

"Get the fuck out of my way," a frantic voice screeched as it moved towards the old vampire. "Don't look at me like that, bitch." She said, glaring at a vampire that stood in her way

A sun-tanned, brunette woman pushed her way towards the front of the line before stopping in front of Godric.

"Abby," he whispered, smiling softly at his human as she threw her arms around his neck. He breathed her in as he kissed her neck softly. Truth be told, he was starving but he kept that from his fellow vampires. He was waiting for her blood.

She pulled back and reached up to touch his face, looking over him carefully. "You're okay?"

"Yes, I'm unharmed," he said, leaning into her touch.

Her green eyes blinked with relief. "Oh, thank god."

Abigail pulled back her hand and looked at him again before smacking him across his pale face. The silver from her ring causing his skin to sizzle. Many of the vampires leapt towards them, stopping only when Godric held his hand up to halt them.

"How could you?" she asked, her voice low and angry.

"It was for your-"

"No, don't you dare use that excuse. You _left_ me in the middle of the fucking night. You left me with nothing but a note and a _fucking_ ring made out of silver," she screamed, tears filling her eyes. She held up her hand that held the diamond ring, slapping him again as tears fell down her cheek. His skin quickly healed itself from the impact of the silver.

Isabel cleared her throat, causing Godric and Abigail to turn towards her. "Perhaps this conversation would be better fitted upstairs," she suggested.

"Perhaps you're right, Isabel," Abigail turned on her heel and headed towards the stairs.

Eric looked to the woman next to him. "You seem to know what to do. Do they fight often?"

Isabel shook her head. "No, Hugo and I were the ones fighting. Abigail was always the one to move it to private. It makes for a more equal, calm conversation, she says. And most times it does," Isabel explained, frowning. Her heart still broken over what her companion had done to her and her sheriff.

"Well, she does seem interesting," Eric said as he watched her walk to the stairs.

Godric couldn't help but smile as he followed her. He watched as she tore the ring off of her finger and threw it on the ground. As he entered their bedroom, he silently shut the door.

Abby sat on their bed and crossed her legs. She looked at her vampire from across the room before covering her eyes.

"You broke my heart, Godric," she whispered. "You shattered it into a million pieces."

Godric nodded and moved towards her. "And I will spend the rest of eternity attempting to make it up to you, my love."

Abigail scoffed. "You're damn right you will." She wiped her tears on her sweater. "How could you do this to me? Leave to _die_ on your own free will. Did you even think about how this would make me feel?" Abby sobbed into her hands and Godric moved to sit on the bed.

"I did what I thought was best for everyone. Vampires and Humans," he whispered, pulling her onto his lap as he leaned against the backboard.

"You were wrong," she said simply, leaning back into him.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked, kissing her temple lightly.

Abigail shook her head. "Not yet. But I love you far too much to let this be what breaks us. I refuse to let you go, even if it kills me." She sighed, wiping away more tears that fell from her eyes. "Were they bad to you?"

Godric shook his head. "For the most part, no. Steve Newlin was not pleasant, but the others were kind to me. One of the younger boys offered me a bottle of Tru Blood that he stole from a nearby convenience store," he said, chuckling.

The human offered him a small smile. "Did you drink it?" She asked, trying to hide her jealousy for the synthetic drink. He drank exclusively from her for over three years now.

"No. Even if I tried, I don't believe I could stomach it. Not after feeding from you for so many years." He pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead again. "Nothing compares," he added softly.

"Geez, Godric. It's been so long! You have to be hungry," Abigail pulled back her hair, offering herself to her vampire.

He leaned his head down to smell her skin. "As tempting as that is, my love. I believe we must wait. Assistance is needed downstairs."

Abigail frowned, but nodded. After so many years, she understood that these get-togethers sometimes brought out the worst in vampires.

"We will continue this later," Godric said as he opened the door for his human. She smiled lightly at him as she took his hand. Her love for him made it extremely hard for her to stay angry with him, but it would take much more time for her to truly forgive him for what he did.

He led her down the stairs where a pair of vampires and one human were seemingly arguing over something. The human girl grabbed the woman vampires' hand as she reached for the other vampire. Abigail grinned, liking this girl already. She too had put herself in similar situations with Godric's past trysts.

The female vampire shoved the human against the table and lunged towards her. Godric kissed Abigail's cheek once more before moving to intervene with the spat.

Abigail noticed Isabel watching from afar, her eyes red with the blood of her tears. The human quickly walked towards her vampire friend. "Isabel, what's wrong? Where's Hugo?" she asked as she approached her.

Isabel blinked and a tear fell down her face. She quickly wiped it away, causing the blood to smear across her face. "Hugo betrayed us, Abigail. Godric spared him but, he will no longer be with us."

"Why would he do that?" Abigail asked out loud, more to herself than to Isabel.

The vampire sniffed again. "It was my fault. He begged me to be changed and I refused. He was angry with me."

"You cannot control his actions. Don't be so hard on yourself," Abigail said, rubbing her friends shoulders.

Godric made his way over to his human and Isabel excused herself from their company.

"She feels badly. As though she betrayed me," Godric said as he watched his lieutenant weave through the house. "Of course, I do not feel that she did so."

"Just give her some time, she will come around," Abigail said, leaning into Godric. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

Abigail's eyes met with the tall, blonde man who stood next to the human who was fighting moments before. "Godric, is that Eric?" she asked, nodding in his direction.

Godric smiled again. "Yes, that is him. He is looking forward to meeting you."

"I made quite the scene earlier. I hope he still likes me, even if I slapped his maker with a silver ring," she said frowning.

Godric laughed loudly, causing people to turn towards him. "A ring that I gave to you in hopes that if I did happen to come back, you would use it for that purpose."

"I thought it was to remember you by," Abigail, asked remembering that awful note he gave her.

"If I did not return, the ring would have served as a reminder," he whispered, the smile falling off of his face. "I cannot express how sorry I am, my love."

"Maybe we can have it changed into a different type of metal. Keep the diamonds, though. It's such a pretty ring," Abigail offered, thinking back to the ring that sat somewhere on their bedroom floor.

Godric nodded. "Tomorrow night, we will see what we can do about tha-"

"Excuse me everyone!" A man yelled from the front of the house, interrupting the old vampire. Godric frowned, but looked towards him. "If I could have your attention, please. I have a message for you all. From Reverend Steve Newlin." The man removed his jacket to reveal bombs chained in silver to his chest.

The bomb exploded and the room faded to black.

_Hello everyone. I know I'm awful at updating stuff and the last thing I should be doing is starting another story, but here it is! Twilight has kind of lost interest for me. I truly loved the books, but almost three years after reading them, I'm bored with it. Even the fanfiction has lost interest for me. But I started watching True Blood a few weeks ago (jumping on the wagon late, I know. My apartment only has basic cable and my house at home has an antenna. Yeah, we have six channels) and I love it. It is so awesome and anyone who is over 18 (the show is pretty graphic) should definitely check it out if you haven't already. It's fantastic! _

_I fell in love with Godric and I was so sad when he died. I know he pops up every once and a while but, I miss him so like many other people in the True Blood FanFiction universe, I have taken to writing a story where he has a human companion. Let me know if there is anything I should add or change. If you have suggestions or anything, please I'm willing to listen!  
><em>

_Read it if you want and review if you want. If you don't want to, that's fine too! Like I said before, and as my current readers know, I'm not great at updating. Especially when I lose interest in the topic. But for now, I'm just having fun with this. So let me know what you thing_

_Going Home readers! I have about half of chapter 30 done! So hopefully I can push through and get that out to you all!_

_I love you all, readers old and new! Keep reading, writing, and enjoying your lives!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own True Blood or anything associated with True Blood

Godric paced around the hotel room as he waited for Abigail to wake up. They and everyone else from the party had moved to the Carmilla Hotel after their home had been destroyed.

"Isabel, she's slept for too long. My blood should have fixed her by now," the vampire said as he laid down next to his human. She had been sleeping for forty-five minutes and it was starting to worry Godric. "Two-thousand year old vampire blood should have made its way through her system by now, shouldn't it?"

"Godric, your judgment is clouded. Abigail was almost dead. It will take longer than a few minutes," Isabel reasoned with him as Abigail started to stir. "See. Eric was right, your patience has greatly declined. Calm down, you're wearing down the carpet. Listen, her heart is beating, she will wake any time now."

Eric glared at his maker. "Much of who you are has changed since claiming her. Giving your blood to a weak, ungrateful human. Allowing your emotions to control you. You always taught me to control my emotions. I don't even know who you are anymore," Eric spat at Godric as the older of the two shook his head.

"Jealousy is not becoming of you, my child," Godric said, running his hands over Abigail's pale face.

Eric laughed angrily. "Jealous? Of what? A silly human girl? I could snap her neck in a second if I chose to."

Godric closed his eyes and took a calming breath. "Love is a challenging emotion to control once it takes over, much like anger," he said, nodding towards the blonde man. "The difference is love brings happiness and anger brings pain. You may choose which path to follow. My decision was easy, thanks to Abigail. And Eric, what I choose to do with my blood is my business. You seem to give your blood freely to anyone who asks."

There was a knock on the door and Eric scoffed before turning to answer it. "You are to meet downstairs in ten minutes. All of you, but leave the human," a human boy said before cowering away. Eric grinned as he watched the boy speed away from the door.

"I will not leave Abigail," Godric said, pulling her onto his lap and resting her head on his shoulder. She moved again, inward towards Godric before opening her grey eyes.

"What happened?" she asked, stretching her arms out. Her eyes widened quickly as soon as she remembered. "Is everyone okay?" she asked, silently assessing both Godric and Isabel, checking them for visible injuries.

"For the most part, yes," Godric answered, running his hands down his humans back.

"Was I okay?" she asked quietly, looking into Godric's blue eyes. "I can tell you gave me your blood. My senses are going crazy. You smell amazing," she said, breathing deeply against him. "And feel amazing too," she added, grinning as she moved her hand under his shirt and up his chest. Eric shook his head as he watched the exchange.

Godric smiled though his eyes were sad. "No, you were not well at all. It took a good amount of my blood to restore you, and much more time than it should have."

"Godric, we must be going downstairs to this meeting," Isabel said as she glanced at her watch. "I don't think it would be wise to skip out on it."

"What meeting?" Abigail asked as she moved closer to Godric, rubbing her nose against his neck, taking in deep breathes of him.

The vampire held in a moan as he slowly pushed his human away. "The three of us have been called downstairs. I am not going. I'm going to stay here with you."

Abigail shook her head. "I'm fine now. Go to your meeting. I will call for room service to order some food and by the time you are done; I will be one hundred percent better. Just promise me you will come back," she added, squeezing his hand. "Just in case, Isabel, don't let him out of your sight. I will be beyond pissed, and beyond forgiveness, if you don't come back to me."

Godric frowned, but nodded. "I will make this is quick as possible. And I will gain your trust back, my love." He pulled the menu off of the desk and handed it to Abigail. "Order something filling, Abby," he whispered to her. "You need to restore your energy. I am getting very thirsty."

Godric leaned down and kissed Abigail slowly on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, pulling him onto the bed.

"Excuse me, but if we're going to make this meeting. We need to leave," Eric advised, rolling his eyes at the couple.

Godric grinned and kissed her once more before moving towards the door. "I love you," he added before closing the door behind him.

"I love you too," Abigail said in a normal voice.

From outside the room, Godric smiled brightly as he made his way down to the meeting room.

* * *

><p>Godric sighed as he signed the papers, releasing him of his duties as Sheriff. He was disappointed. He really did enjoy his job.<p>

"Where will you go now, Godric? Will you stay in Dallas?" Isabel asked him sadly. Even if she was made the new sheriff, she would not be entirely happy about it. Isabel was loyal to Godric and she was not happy to see him leave.

"You and your pet are welcome in Louisiana. There is plenty of room in my nest for the two of you," Eric offered, though he was not pleased about having to invite the human.

"I appreciate your offer, Eric. I will have to talk to Abigail to see what she wishes to do," Godric replied, thinking to the girl who sat upstairs waiting for him.

"Why did you choose her?" Eric wondered out loud, looking to his maker. He still didn't see the appeal his maker had for the human.

Godric smiled. "Abigail was the first being in over two hundred years to stand up to me. She wasn't afraid of me the first time we formally met. She even told me to 'back the fuck off' when I attempted to help her out of a situation," he said chuckling. "She has quite a way with words, my Abigail."

"You're saying you enjoy her company because of her disrespect for you?" Eric asked, still confused by his attraction.

"I like her because it took more than my age or species to gain her respect," Godric explained. "Tell me, Eric. Miss Stackhouse seems to be at ends with you most of the time. Why are you attracted to her?" Eric frowned, but did not reply. "Anyway, I do think you will like her once you get to know her. She's quite charming, I think."

"Eric, she has made Godric smile for the first time in decades," Isabel explained. "I think it would please Godric very much if you took the time to meet the girl."

"We will see." Eric said as he left the room. "We are leaving the airport tomorrow at nightfall for Streveport. I will need to purchase more tickets if you are coming with us."

"I think Abigail will want to return to our home to attempt to scavenge some of our belongings before we leave," Godric spoke up as he silently thanked Isabel.

"Know that you are always welcome in my home, Godric," Eric added.

Godric nodded before returning upstairs to his room to find Abigail finishing a large plate of food.

"Were you hungry?" he asked as he walked in the door.

Abigail nodded and looked up at him. "Are you?" she asked as she pushed the plate away.

He nodded but then shook his head. "I will eat later, but I need to rest now. I'm going to start bleeding soon," he said. Godric wiped his nose to reveal blood. "It's been days since I've truly slept."

His human pulled back the covers on the bed and pressed the button to close the blinds. Godric smiled and laid in the bed, pulling Abigail close to him. "Are you still angry with me, Abby?"

"I'm beyond angry," she said. "But there's no use talking this out while you're tired and hungry."

"I pray that you know I didn't do this to intentionally hurt you," he whispered, closing his eyes. "I only want what's best for you"

"I understand that, but that doesn't make it better. You need to let me decide what's best for myself. Go to sleep, Godric. We will worry about this tomorrow night."

"That reminds me, Eric invited us to stay with him," Godric added, wiping more blood from his nose.

"Why would we have to go to Eric's'?" Abigail asked. "Don't you have to stay in Dallas?"

Godric shook his head. "I am no longer the Sheriff of this area."

Abigail sat up and looked at him as he fought to stay awake. "You were fired?" she asked, shocked by this new information. "Why the fuck did they do that? Your people love you! Can they even do that?" Her grey eyes blazed with anger.

Godric chuckled. "I will explain everything tomorrow, my love. I can't imagine I will be able to stay awake much longer in this comfortable bed and with a warm, beautiful woman laying next to me."

Abigail frowned but laid back down, resting her head on Godric's shoulder. "I _do_ love you, Godric."

Godric wrapped his cold arms around Abigail and smiled. "And I, you, Abby," he whispered before falling asleep.

At nightfall, Godric's eyes snapped open to find himself in an empty bed. He heard the shower running and grinned as he stripped down, entering the bathroom. His knock on the door caused Abigail to poke her head out of the shower.

She smiled at him. "Feeling better?" He nodded and smiled back. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for?"

Godric moved at vampire speed and appeared next to her in the hot water.

"Finally," she ran her fingers over his tattoos and into his hair, wetting it down. "I missed you so much," she whispered.

He leaned his head onto hers. "I missed you too, my love."

Abigail kissed him softly before moving her wet hair to one side of her neck, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Godric took her invitation and bit into her, causing both of them to moan loudly. Abigail's knees buckled beneath her, but Godric was quick to catch her. When he retracted his fangs, he kissed the wounds softly. "Thank you, my love."

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her legs to his waist. Godric groaned as he pushed himself into her. "Let's move this to the bed," she moaned. Godric smirked and followed her orders.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Abigail giggled as Godric tossed grapes into her mouth. "You're getting very good at this," he said, chuckling to himself.<p>

"Thanks," Abigail cheeked as she caught another one. "So tell me about you getting fired," she asked, sitting up to look at him.

"Nan Flanagan requested a meeting with Isabel, Eric, Mr. Compton and his human, and myself to speak about the explosion," he started. "An act of terrorism against vampires occurred in my house. I took responsibility for it and I was released of my responsibilities as sheriff."

"It wasn't your fault though. Can Nan Flanagan even do that?" Abigail asked. "Why did you choose to take responsibility for something you couldn't have stopped?"

"I could have stopped it. And I was trying to. Had I stayed at the Fellowship of the Sun, they would have had no reason to come and attack the vampire community," he shuffled on the bed, knowing this would be a touchy subject for his human. "My one life could be traded for the three vampire and two human lives that were lost last night. My life is not worth five," he murmured.

"It is to me," Abigail choked out, holding back tears. "Besides, do you really think they would be happy with just your life? What about two weeks later when their vampire killing high fell? They would just go out and find another kindhearted man to risk his own life for his people. Or just force death on some unwilling vampire," Abigail pointed out, wiping her eyes.

"You are most likely correct," Godric hunched over. "You usually are, though. I've made you cry again," he flashed to her side and wrapped his arm around her.

"I really need you to talk to me about the things you do before you go out and do them, okay?" Abigail begged. "I cannot live without you, Godric. The next time you plan some life altering bullshit, can you give me a heads up so I can talk you out of it. We are supposed to be a team and you need to let me know when you're scared, or worried about something. Anything, we will be able to figure it out without you having to kill yourself. We need to work together. Agree on things together."

The vampire nodded. "Of course, my love. Which reminds me, would you like to go to Steveport to stay with Eric while we are sorting out our living situation." Abigail wrinkled her nose, knowing Eric wasn't fond of her. "Or we could go to Pennsylvania and you can finally introduce me to your parents," Godric said, grinning.

Abigail pretended to vomit. "You know, I've never been to Louisiana."

Godric laughed. "You are going to have to introduce me to them soon. A deals a deal, Abby," he said, kissing her softly.

Abigail nodded, remembering the time constraints on the agreement she made with Godric when she turned eighteen. "A deals a deal."

_Hello again everyone! I have this chapter AND the next chapter for this story done. woot woot! I've gotten a good amount of readers for this story, so I decided to add more. It's coming to me quite easily, for once haha. I'm going to try to update this weekly, but sometimes I get so anxious for you all to read it that I don't want to wait!_

_I don't have much more to say. Again, review if you want, if not.. that's totally fine too! I love hearing from you though!_

_Thank you for reading!_

_Maddison  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own True Blood

Abigail frowned as she stepped over what used to be her kitchen table. "Fucking crazy idiot," she muttered. "Blowing up my house," she picked up a broken plate before dropping it back on the ground watching it shatter further.

She stepped through the pane of the door that led out to the backyard. Glass littered the lawn and ashes floated in the pool that sat outside in the lawn. The moons light reflected on the water as she walked towards it. She dipped her hand in it, watching the ash swirl around her fingers.

She grimaced again before turning and walking back into the house. Abigail paced through the house, seeing the art that Godric collected had been destroyed. A vase remained unbroken so she picked it up and placed it in its rightful spot. She shook her head before returning to the dining room. The beautiful chandelier that hung from the ceiling was missing many of its crystals. She reached up and fingered one of the remaining ornaments fondly.

"I will buy you a new one," Godric said from behind her. After deeming the stairs unsafe for her to walk up, he had gone himself to see if there was anything left of the second story of their house. She didn't have high hopes for anything up there.

Abigail smiled sadly at him and moved away from the glass. "Did you find anything upstairs?"

"The movement of the house ruined most of the furniture and artwork, but all of the clothes seem to be fine." He pulled a white handkerchief out of his pocket and placed it in Abigail's hand. "I found this too."

She opened it to find the ring he had left for her when he disappeared. Abigail sighed as she looked at the ring. "It _is _beautiful," she glanced up at him to find his eyes on her. "But I'm not going to wear it until we fix it. I don't want to hurt you."

Godric nodded. "Perhaps I could have them rearrange the diamonds," he suggested. "There are bad memories associated with this ring. Let's change it all together," he took the ring back, wrapped it in the fabric, and placed it in his pocket. "I will fix this," he added as he looked Abigail in the eye, implying he would fix more than just the ring.

"So what's next?" Abigail asked, changing the subject. "Pack our stuff and go?"

Godric shrugged, crossing his arms against his tight, white t-shirt. The tattoos on his arms stood out, making Abigail drool. "You asked me to talk to you before I 'plan some life altering bullshit' again," he smiled brightly as she blushed.

"Well thank you for listening to me," Abigail said as she leaned on him. "I'm going to miss our pool," she admitted, looking outside. "I really loved this house."

"Then I will have it repaired quickly and we will return here once it's done," he replied. "Until then, we can do anything you'd like."

"I thought you wanted to go to stay with Eric," she asked, picking up another unbroken vase that had fallen over.

"Yes," Godric agreed. "I would like to see what my child has done for himself in the past decade. It has been a long time since I have visited him."

"Then let's go to Louisiana. I wasn't lying when I said I haven't been there," Abigail looked over to Godric to see him smiling. "I would love to see it."

"Even after I hurt you, you are so willing to please me," he beamed at her, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight that entered the room.

Abigail shrugged, opting out of saying anything pertaining to that subject. "When do we leave?"

"Whenever you'd like," he straightened one of the remaining paintings that managed to stay on the wall.

"I would say as soon as possible. I mean, are we going to live in the Carmilla forever?" She kicked some debris as she looked up at Godric. "Can you take me upstairs so I can pack?"

"Yes, but please be careful," he pulled me into his arms and as she blinked, she was standing in her bedroom.

Abigail's breath caught as she saw the destruction in their bedroom. She didn't think the upstairs would be as disastrous as the lower level, but she was wrong. The glass from the windows was blasted outward and all of the furniture was destroyed.

"The wardrobe protected the clothing," Godric said, opening the door.

"Well, thank god for that," she proclaimed, causing him to chuckle. Abigail grinned before moving some of the clothes into a suitcase Godric has placed on the bed, which was lopsided due to two of the legs being torn off.

The vampire finished his packing quickly and pulled out his phone before leaving the room. Abigail watched him leave before turning to her dresser, pulling articles from that and placing them in the suitcase. Her eye caught on her wooden jewelry box laying open on the ground, which must have been thrown during the explosion. She picked it up and looked around the room for the few pieces of jewelry she owned.

Under the bed she found the white gold bracelet Godric had given her for her seventeenth birthday. He had it sent to Pittsburgh when her parents moved her away from him. When she had gotten it, she had to hide it from her parents. They would have taken it from her. A few feet away she located the pearl necklace that was given to her on their first anniversary of Godric claiming her as his. She put both on, admiring them in the broken mirror.

"Our flight leaves in two hours," Godric said, returning to the room. "Eric will pick us up from their airport"

"Why doesn't Eric like me?" asked Abigail as she zipped up her suitcase.

Godric smiled at her. "Do not worry about Eric. I'm sure he will like you once he gets to know you. I think he may just be a bit jealous of you."

"Jealous of me? Why?" Abigail wondered.

Godric picked up the suitcases and placed them on the floor. "You're the first being that's gotten this close to me since I made him," he said simple, disappearing with the luggage before returning to the room. "Plus the first human that he finds interesting is already claimed by another vampire," he added before throwing me on his back and running down to the car.

"He has to know that you love him," Abigail reasoned.

"Perhaps he is afraid that I have found someone I love more," Godric thought. "But he is wrong. My love for him is no more or less than the love I have for you. It is just a different type of love."

"Well, maybe you have to tell him that," Abigail sat in the car and buckled her seatbelt. She took another look at what used to be her beautiful home. "When will we come back?"

"Once the house is finished, we can come back whenever you would like," Godric also looked out the window. "How about this. We stay at Eric's for two or three weeks. Then after that we spend a week with your family," Abigail groaned, interrupting him. "Then I will take you anywhere in the world."

"And what if I just want to come back to Dallas? Back to our home?" she asked, looking out her side window.

"Then that is where I will take you," Godric promised.

* * *

><p>"Godric, welcome," Eric started, a small smile playing on his lips. "And welcome, Abigail."<p>

"Eric, thank you again for having us while our house is being rebuilt," Godric said, smiling at his progeny.

"Come in, it's almost dawn," Eric said holding the door open for them. A female vampire wearing a pink sweater sat on the couch. "This is Pam, she is my progeny."

Pam stood up as Godric walked in the door. "A pleasure to meet you. Eric's told me all about you," she twanged. "It is truly an honor to meet you."

"And you, Pam. Eric has told me much about you, also," Godric smiled at the woman and looked to Abigail. "This is Abigail. She is mine."

"What a lucky girl," Pam commented, smiling oddly at the girl.

"I am," Abigail said confidently.

"It's almost dawn, Eric. Where will we be sleeping," Godric stepped in.

Eric grinned. "In the basement. We've made up a bed for the two of you." He pointed to a set of stairs. "We will see you in the evening."

Godric nodded to him as Abigail led the way down to the basement. The room was decorated in dark reds and blacks. She rolled her eyes, but admired the large bed. "I wonder if these walls are sound proof?" she asked, biting her lip.

"We will have to find out, although, I doubt my Eric will mind if he were to hear," Godric said grinning. Abigail climbed over to him and straddled his waist "But first, we must talk about our trip to see your parents."

She let out an exasperated sigh and her shoulders slumped. "Way to kill the mood. Now what about my parents?"

"You need to call them and inform them that we will be visiting," Godric said, smiling.

"I don't understand why you're excited about this," Abigail frowned. "As much as I love you, my parents moved across the country when I was sixteen to get me away from you. They aren't going to play nice."

"I never got to formally meet them. I would think that they would want to meet the vampire their daughter is going to spend the rest of her life with," he reasoned.

She shook her head. "To them, I'm just a dumb fang banger who's addicted to V. And you're the facilitator who glamour's me into doing anything you want."

"You're not addicted to V." Godric looked at her, confused. "And I would never think to glamour you."

"I know that," she said, touching his face lightly. "I just think I need to mentally prepare you for my parents. My dad and Steve Newlin would be great friends. And you have a good amount of experience with that lunatic."

Godric nodded. "I would like to meet them. Regardless of their reaction to me," he stated, kissing Abigail's hand as he pulled her into the bed. He pulled off his t-shirt and pulled her closer to him.

Abigail traced his tattoos causing Godric to hum happily. "I want to get a tattoo before I die," Abigail said, kissing his inked skin softly.

Godric leaned his head against hers. "Thankfully, for you, technology has come a long way since the time when I received mine."

"Did they hurt? Do you remember?" she asked, looking up at him.

He closed his eyes, remembering the blood and pain. "Vaguely, but it was a long time ago. What would you like to get?"

Abigail shrugged. "I'm not sure. Something that wouldn't embarrass me fifty years after I got it."

"You have time to think about it. But let's wait until after I meet your parents. I don't need another thing to turn them against me," Godric joked before turning serious. "Will you call them tomorrow?"

Abigail frowned but nodded. She twirled her brown hair around her finger. "I guess I should." She leaned over him, grabbing her phone to set an alarm for later that morning. "Human time," she noted as she threw the phone back on the table.

Godric's eyes shot up to the ceiling. "These walls aren't sound proof. Not for vampires anyway."

"Why do you say that?" Abigail asked as she laid back down, resting her head on Godric's chest.

He chuckled. "Eric was just commenting on how 'painfully normal' we are together."

The girl nestled into the vampires arms, yawning. "Well, I guess we're as normal as a couple like us could be."

Godric nodded. "We should sleep. Eric will want to take us to his bar tomorrow night. You will need your rest," he kissed her forehead lightly.

"That should be interesting," Abigail said, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, my love," Godric whispered, knowing the girl next to him was already asleep.

* * *

><p>"Fangtasia?" Abigail said as they walked into the door as the moon raised on the Louisiana bar. "That's… clever." She turned around to see a pack of humans waiting to get into the bar. They were dressed in leather and tight jeans. Abigail looked down at her white dress and frowned.<p>

"You look beautiful, my love. All eyes will be on you tonight," Godric noted, kissing her neck softly.

"Yes, you are looking quite delicious in that little dress," Pam commented, cocking her head to the side. She eyed the human up, licking her lips, grinning.

Godric frowned, but shook his head. Mine, he thought as he pulled her closer to him.

Eric gave Pam a stern look before he directed Godric to a VIP booth next to the stage. "You are welcome to sit with me, but I thought you might enjoy your time better in the booth," Eric explained. "What would you like to drink?"

Godric shook his head, declining the offer while Abigail looked towards the bar. "I'll have a Jack and Coke, please." Eric looked to the bar and saw that the bartender was already making the drink. He looked to his maker and smirked. "If you are to get thirsty, please feel free to use my office."

"Perhaps, later," Godric grinned at Eric as the vampire bartender placed Abigail drink on the table. "I am very impressed, my child. You've created quite a name for yourself." He looked up from the booth he was sitting in to eye his child proudly.

Eric nodded in gratitude as he looked out over the crowd that was beginning to settle in. "It pays the bills. And provides me with a meal," he smirked as he watched two young girls walk through the front door.

Abigail sipped her drink and shook her head. She looked at the vampire dancers who seductively swayed on the platforms. "It's definitely vampire-y."

Eric flashed a small grin at her. "That is more for the human clientele. It is what they expect out of a vampire. Dark, sexual, scary. They eat this all up."

"And in turn, you get to eat them up?" Abigail asked, watching a vampire hitting on a boy who sat at the bar.

Eric chuckled. "I guess you could put it that way."

Godric smiled as his lover and his child interacted. He knew they would get along. Both were strong and clever, qualities Godric loved in both of them.

He watched as the other vampires in the bar looked at his Abigail. His blue eyes narrowed, seeing the many men and women that had taken interest in his human.

"I'm yours," Abigail breathed into his neck, noticing his dismay.

Godric closed his eyes and leaned his head onto hers. He wrapped his arm around her possessively.

"I talked to my dad today," Abigail changed the subject to get Godric's mind off of the vampires that were watching them.

Godric looked down at her. "How did that go?"

She shrugged. "I got him to agree to go to dinner with us," she said simply.

"Was he rude to you?"

"He wasn't polite, that's for damn sure," she snorted. "And my mom and brother are going to be pissed when they find out they're going out with us."

"I still do not understand," Godric wondered. "You are their daughter. Their child. She should want their child to be happy and to flourish in life," he watched as Eric spoke with Pam.

"My dad is a bigwig Pittsburgh politician. The fact that the day that his daughter turned eighteen, she ran away to Texas to live with a two thousand year old vampire didn't roll well in the polls," she informed sarcastically. "Most people probably think I'm at some college. Classic cover story."

"Was he always like that?" Godric asked her, it was rare that she spoke about her parents. He wanted to learn as much as possible while he could.

"Nope. They were great until they decided to move to Dallas-"

"Until you met me," Godric corrected, frowning lightly.

She shrugged. "You say potato, I saw potaato," she joked. "Don't feel badly about it. I am beyond happy with you," she kissed the tattoo that hung out of the shirt he was wearing.

"You know, I'm starting to get thirsty," Godric said, nuzzling against Abigail's neck. "Let's explore Eric's office, shall we?" he tugged on her hand and lead her back to where Eric showed him earlier, closing the door behind them.

Godric ran his nose against his human's neck. "Godric, take me from somewhere that's easier to hide," Abigail moaned, thinking briefly back to her parents.

"As you wish, my love," he lowered his mouth to her thigh, pushing her white dress aside, causing her to moan loudly.

When he bit down, Abigail fell back with pleasure, knocking pencils and papers off of Eric's desk.

Godric sighed happily, lapping at the wounds. Abigail laced her hands in Godric's hair, massaging it slowly.

"Cough, cough," Pam said, smirking from the newly opened door. She eyed the couple and licked her lips for the second time that night. "Eric is asking for you."

_Soo chapter three is up. I wanted to get it uploaded yesterday but it was my sisters graduation party and I had work, so it slipped my mind. But here it is! I'm enjoying writing this story. So even if no one likes it, I'm having a good time so that's fine with me! But hopefully some of you like it! I'm writing chapter four now, but with work started, it's coming slowly.  
><em>

_Read and review if you want! Thank you all so much for reading, I really appreciate it.  
><em>

Maddi


End file.
